Aethos (Krajan Clan)
Chaotic magic given mortal flesh in the form of a dragon, Aethos struggles to understand what it is to be a dragon and with the strange things called emotions. History Originally a cluster of chaotic energies, Aethos was 'born' into their current form when the cluster crossed with the arcane energies from one of the Arcanist's many experimental spells. Aethos was stumbled upon by Namine, who brought them back to the clan proper, and the small Fae was accepted into the clan despite their many oddities. Once it was understood just what Aethos was and had been, the clan immediately set out to help Aethos understand what it meant to be a dragon, and how to live as one. Aethos still struggles daily with even the simplest of body language among their Fae brethren, in addition to not truly understanding basic social conventions or behaviors. Appearance Though male in body and appearance, Aethos does not consider themselves to be male or female due to their origins as nothing more than chaotic magic. Aethos shimmers an odd mix of lavender and midnight coloring, almost undulating, a remnant of their time as magical energies. Dark smokey coloring curls up and around their body, another nod to their past form. Unfortunately, due to the undulating colors being rather hypnotising, Aethos wears a decorative skin obtained during one of Sornieth's many festivals in order to avoid creating problems for the other clan members. Fashion and clothing is another one of those things they do not understand and as a result, Aetho's current wardrobe is rather... interesting. Currently, a wizard hat some goggles and a blue shirt is their preferred clothing. Their nails are also painted a glowing vibrant purple, mostly thanks to a some of the clan children's attempt at playing Lair. Leather wraps, a shiny necklace Aethos enjoyed the look of and some wingguards complete the odd ensemble. Personality Aethos' natural state is indifference, with a sort of detached interest in the daily lives of the rest of the clan. Many of the things other consider to be natural are very puzzling to them, and in general they prefer to watch the clan from afar and analyze all these actions, in hopes of understanding them. They are a rather blunt dragon, with very little concept of tact or why such a thing matters, often making awkward or strange comments and their attempts at socialization tend to be very stunted. Duties * None, due to the special circumstances surrounding their existence. Relationships Family Aethos has no family other than the clan at large. Trivia * They have no true preference for which gender they are referred to as, though this is more a lack of understanding of what gender actually is and how it is viewed by other dragons. As far as Aethos is concerned, a dragon simply is, and that's that. The Krajan clan in general tends to use 'he' for simple convenience and less confusion in conversations involving multiple dragons being discussed, but will make an effort to use 'they' otherwise. * Aethos actually likes the glowing purple paint decorating their claws. They think it is very pretty. Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Fae Category:Other Gender